Various types of thermal heads have been heretofore proposed as printing devices for a facsimile, a video printer and so on. For example, a thermal head described in Patent Literature 1 includes a substrate, a plurality of heat-generating portions disposed on or above the substrate and electrodes connected to the plurality of heat-generating portions. The plurality of heat-generating portions and the electrodes are covered by a protective film, and a conductive layer is further formed over the protective film. Then, part of the conductive layer contacts the electrodes. Accordingly, static electricity generated in a medium on which printing is performed can be relieved to the electrodes through the conductive layer on the protective film in the thermal head described in Patent Literature 1.